Deal With The Devil
by rhealorde
Summary: Olicity Fic inspired by these lyrics, "Give me the burden, give me the blame, I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame. Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not, He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got, Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please, Don't take that sinner from me."
1. Scene 1 (3x13)

**Ok, so I was thinking about all the spoilers we've been given for the back half of season 3 and also wondering how they were going to keep Olicity apart, cause let's face it, it's TV so they can't get together in the middle of the season. That would be too easy. Then I was out for a run, listening to Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars (thank you for that find Arrow fandom), and this theory hit me like a ton of bricks. So I wrote it out in fic form. ****I may have also been listening to Work Song..****. I thought about writing out a huge multi chapter thing, but I knew that wasn't going to happen, especially since I'm already working on one on here. So here are the three scenes that matter. They are supposed to happen around 3x13, 3x18, 3x22 respectively. Here you go!**

Malcolm flipped on the light to his apartment and walked into the living room where he found a blonde sitting on his couch.

"Ms. Smoak…" he said, taken aback. He stared at her for a moment and then a faint smile crossed his lips. "I'm impressed. I doubted anyone could find me. I'ver certainly avoided the League for long enough."

"Then maybe you should be more afraid of me," threatened Felicity. She stood, rage in her eyes. She blamed Merlin for Oliver's death, and it was clear she had moved on to the anger part of the grieving process.

Merlin chuckled. "Statements like that usually come with death or a demand. So…" he raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to kill me or do you want something?"

She stood up, walked over to him, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Stay away from Thea."

"Not what I was expecting." He laughed. "Trying to protect the last of the Queen family, are we?"

"Yes." She was staring at him so hard she almost wasn't blinking. "You are responsible for the death of her father-"

Malcolm cut her off. "I'm her father."

Felicity continued, annoyance mixed in with her fury. "-the death of her real father, and both of her brothers. I won't let you do any more damage in that girls life."

"Who says Oliver's dead?"

Felicity stopped for a moment her eyes becoming wet, but then she pushed back her tears, balling her hands into fists.

"Don't. He's dead and you know it. Ra's al Guhl ran him through and pushed him off a cliff. He died."

Malcolm went to a bottle with amber liquid, poured some in a glass, and crossed over to one of his armchairs, sitting down and looking at her.

"Oh yes. He died," stated Malcolm. "I know, I saw." He sipped on his drink. "I'm just saying he might not have to stay as dead as he used to be."

A touch of fear crossed her eyes for the first time since he had walked in the door.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "What did you do?"

"Well, I could tell you, but the real question, Ms. Smoak, is what will you do?"

"Excuse me?"

Malcolm leaned back, that evil smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"You're right. I am afraid of you. Anyone should be." He looked her up and down. "You exist in a world of violence and death and you will stare any one of them down, because in the end, you know you'll win."

Felicity breathed deeply, unsure of what he was doing.

"You're not about to put a bullet," he raised an eyebrow, "or arrow, in someone, but the thing is, you are smarter than everyone. And you know it. While everybody around you is trying to be the fastest or the strongest, you can beat all of them, because you will out think them. No one is on your level, and I'm not even sure if you are playing the same game."

"Is there a point in there?" she questioned.

"Right now, it's true, I need Oliver for my issues with the League, but in the long run, your life is worth infinitely more than his. I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that intellect of yours, and I know that you will be of much more value than another assassin or solider."

Malcolm stood, striding toward her.

"As I said, the real question is what will you do?"

He took his last step, inches away from her, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"Will you sell your soul to the devil for Oliver Queen?


	2. Scene 2 (3x18)

It had been nearly two months since Oliver's return. Felicity was packing up her bag, getting ready to leave the Foundry.

"Are you leaving already?" Oliver asked, a tone of pleading in his voice.

Ever since he had gotten back, she had been distant. She was around considerably less than before, and her conversations with him almost always limited to business and even those were getting ever shorter.

At first he had written it off as her just needing time to adjust. Yes, part of him had hoped that when he had come home she would be over joyed, run into his arms, and tell him she loved him. But it had been a small hope, and he knew she needed space. Him dying couldn't have been an easy thing to go through. But now… now something was bothering him. The few times she did look at him there was sadness behind her eyes, and she seemed to shouldering something he didn't understand.

"I have to go. Work." She didn't look at him as she began walking away.

"Felicity," he called, running after her, "wait."

"Oliver, I have to go." Her voice was quiet and she looked at the ground.

"Felicity, I know it couldn't have been easy when I was…" He stopped. She had briefly looked up at him, but now was looking away.

_Please not now_, she thought.

"But I'm sorry. And I can tell something happened, or maybe it was just… I don't know…"

_I'm not ready._ She was mentally willing him to stop. To not ask questions. To just let her go. It had been a vain hope, and she knew this would come eventually, having to leave, to push him away, but she still didn't know how to get through it.

"You can always talk to me."

"Don't," she whispered. She started flashing back to that night with Malcolm.

_"Will you sell your soul to the devil for Oliver Queen?"_

_Felicity stood looking into his eyes for a few seconds, and then, "Yes." _

_The word fell out of her mouth with determination, but she knew it was defeat. _

_"Good." Malcolm turned back to pick up his drink._

_"What do you want me to do?" she asked._

_"For now, nothing. Your fearless leader will be back to you within the week. I'll find you then."_

_"He's going to ask questions."_

_"Just tell him his friend in the League did it."_

_"Did what?" Felicity didn't know what Malcolm was going to do to Oliver, and it terrified her. _

_"Don't you worry. He'll understand."_

_"He'll be normal?"_

_"Exactly as he left you," he said with complete sincerity. "But let me make something clear yo you Ms. Smoak. You belong to me now, not him. I don't care if you still work with your little group, but I will know everything you do. And don't try and ever out smart me, because it will not work out well for you, or him. I know I just told you you could with anyone, but I'm not anyone, and I know that I'm playing with fire, but I assure you, this isn't my first time." _

_"They will notice…"_

_"I don't care how you deal with it. Play double agent. Tell them your not cut out for this life anymore. Slowly just leave. I. Don't. Care. So long as you remember, that in the end, you come home to me."_

_She breathed, realizing what this would mean._

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_It was Oliver's life or hers. There wasn't a choice. With the same determination as before, she repeated her decision. "Yes."_

"I'm worried about you and I-"

"Don't." Her voice was louder than before.

_I can't do this…_

"Felicity, if something happened…"

"YOU DIED OLIVER. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." She looked him in the eye for the first time. He her voice was so loud he took a step back.

"You died, and we were all left here behind. You left us. You left me."

"Felicity…" The pain in his voice pulled at her heart but she pushed through.

"No. Just… just don't, Oliver. Look, just because you weren't in it, didn't mean the world stopped."

_Mine did._

"We all had to move on because there was still evil and someone had to fight it and… and… you weren't here."

"I didn't mean to make thing more difficult on you all. I lo-"

"I don't want to be a woman you love!" She cut him off, knowing if she heard those words again, she wouldn't leave. "I don't love you, and I don't want you to love me, and I just can't do this anymore Oliver."

She turned around, leaving Oliver with an expression on his face that nearly killed her.

As soon as she got outside she grabbed a wall. Her legs felt like they were going to fall out from under her. Her hand lifted to her mouth, tears beginning to fall. She knew what she had just done, and afresh wave of guilt washed over her for the pain she was causing him. After a moment, she let go, and kept walking to her car.

_Better a broken heart than one that's not beating. _


	3. Scene 3 (3x22)

**Ok so in-between these two parts Oliver finds out about the whole deal with Malcolm. Don't ask me how, you'll just have to fill that in for yourself. There's a reason I'm not putting this into a multi chapter fic, and just writing these three scenes. Remember, this was just a theory I put into fic form.**

_BANG BANG BANG_

Felicity was sitting on her couch when she heard a noise at her door. It was 3 AM, but she didn't know who on earth else would be up at this hour.

She opened her door and there stood Oliver. She tried to close the door, but he put his hand on it.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" His voice was an angry command.

Her stomach dropped. He took advantage of her frozen state to push the door back open, and walk in.

"Felicity!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders.

She pulled out of his grip shaking her head.

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't breath. I could barely get from one day to the next and I needed you back." Her eyes were filling with tears. "And I would have figured out a way... eventually-"

"I didn't ask you why you did it, Felicity! I'm asking you why you didn't tell me!" He was still shouting, but slightly less than before. "I could have helped you!"

"You don't know what I've had to agree to…"

"What, did you think I would judge you?" demanded Oliver.

"No! Oliver, I know you, and you would have fought for me, and he would have killed you and I couldn't let you die for me!" She was shouting now, too. "That's how we got here in the first place, you sacrificing yourself! I WAS PROTECTING YOU!"

"THAT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE, FELICITY!" Oliver's hands were clenched into fists. He was enraged at the fact that for months, she had been alone, trying to fight all of this on her own, constantly in danger, and it was all because of him.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, I forgot you get to make everyones decisions!" Felicity shot back.

"Excuse me?!"

"You are so hypocritical! Oliver, why aren't we together?!"

Oliver's face was now mixed with confusion and anger. He opened his mouth, but before he could get out a response, she answered her own question.

"Because _YOU," _she shouted, taking a step closer and pointing a finger at him, "decided it wasn't safe! Not us. _YOU_. You knew what I wanted, you knew I didn't care, but you didn't listen!"

"Well if I'm hypocritical, than so are you!" He bridged the rest of the gap between them, but Felicity walked backwards, keeping their distance where she had set it. "If it was such a horrible thing to do then why did you do it to me! What's so different now?!"

"YOU DIED!" She looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot for not realizing what, to her, was an obvious answer.

"I'm not dead now, Felicity! AND YOU STILL COULD HAVE TOLD ME." He started walking toward her again. She had now backed up into a wall.

"This wasn't a possibly, maybe, you might die situation! Malcolm took contingencies! You know better than anyone what that feels like! I will not loose you again!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "IF YOU FIGHT HIM ON THIS, YOU WILL DIE."

"NO, I WON'T!"

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE THE EXCEPTION TO EVERYTHING?!"

"NO! YOU ARE." Oliver yelled, now barely a foot away from her. "There are so many things and people I would die for but NOT YOU. YOU ARE WHAT I STAY ALIVE FOR. I am not going to stop fighting for you. I don't care if I am dead in the ground, I will find a way to keep fighting! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU."

They were inches away from each other, breathing heavily from all the shouting. And then, before she could think any more, Felicity had reached her hands up, grabbed his hair, and pulled him to her lips. For a split second he was surprised, but then he kissed her back, pushing her against the wall. She kept kissing him, more and more urgently. She hiked up one leg to wrap around him, and he responded by lifting her up, allowing her to wrap both legs around his waist. She pulled away after a few seconds, looking down at him.

"I love you, Oliver Queen."


End file.
